


Progenitor Sequence

by jih3k



Series: Perfect Sequence [3]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Body Horror, Bondage, Cum everywhere, Epic Bromance, Father of the Year, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Kissing, Lube, M/M, No Lube, Pictures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: Vinsmoke Judge has seen a lot. But he's found a way to make new friends, and that friend is Todoroki Enji. What the hell is gonna happen?!?! Answer: wild stuff.





	Progenitor Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of stories that goes along with Perfect Sequence and Christmas Sequence.

Part I: The Convoluted Setup

Vinsmoke Reiju, fresh off of a rousing session with her rabbit vibrator walked down into the part of the fucking Germa Castle/Boat jawn holding a ye olde tyme lantern because her father (a fucking scientist) hated the idea of electricity except when it suited him. "Dad?" She called into the darkness, seeing the small oil lantern in the far (very far) corner of the hall. She was partially glad for this because who knew what Judge was working on down here. She'd seen things like a pigeon and a rat sewn together to her quadruplet brothers being stitched ass to mouth (for reasons that made zero sense).

Judge looked up from the notes he was furiously scribbling. He was dressed in a greasy looking wife beater and gray sweatpants. "Ah Reiju, my truly greatest creation." Judge when talking to others about Reiju claimed he had made the perfect one digestive tract human with only his dick and some jizz. "What day... is it today?" Judge asked in an almost condescending manner, yet Reiju could also tell that he desperately wanted to know. "Uhhh it's Wednesday?"

"Ahh Wednesday. Odin's Day, as proclaimed by the Giants or something because true Norse don't exist in this world." Judge stood from his desk, lit by an old hurricane lantern that was steaming for some reason. Reiju glanced at what he was writing seeing that it was a collection of gibberish, lists, and strange drawings of powerful looking dildos alongside living beings sewn together. His writing desk was also strewn with half eaten dishes of food and empty beer cans. It was a brand that she didn't recognize, but it was far from important. Being in the basement made her nervous as she had seen some shit down here, man. Her brothers for example were sewn together ass to mouth because Judge had thought it was somehow going to be useful in reconquering their kingdom in North Blue. He had practiced brain dissection on various clones in preparation for doing the same to Trafalgar Law, when he had visited with Sanji for One Piece Xmas. During that same night, the King of the Germa Kingdom had stitched a pair of guards together by their urethra in a drunk rampage of surgical madness. There were rumors that those two nameless guards were still somewhere in the castle-ship-boat-house jawn, pissing endlessly into each other. On cold nights, you could even hear them saying to each other, "I gotta fukken pisssssss."

So yeah, Reiju had resigned herself to the fact that her dad was fucking daffy. But he made for an interesting conversation starter if and when she had a date. She had picked up that sweet young thang Cavendish at a bar the other night and man was he a good lay, even if his dick was on the narrow side. But when Hakuba came out, god damn that shit was wild. Whoo doggy.

"Reiju, my perfect creation, I know you are concerned for my mental health. This is admirable. Because I'm nuts, but don't worry about me. For I have recently started attending a support group and it is helping me through some shit." Reiju was unsure what shit he was talking about, because he was normally too drunk and nuts to make sense but this was marginally coherent. It made her more nervous than if he had said he created some kind of unholy creation that shared the same dick. Like two dongs sewn together to make a mega dong.

Reiju goes, "Okay dad, but like don't stay up too late. Light via hurricane lantern hurts your eyes. Also, what's that big ass Stargate looking thing under the tarp?"

At this moment Judge leaps up from his desk and starts ushering her out of his basement/fuck lab. "Well it is certainly not a Stargate. Thank you, fuck you, goodbye. It's almost time for my parenting meeting." He slams the basement door behind her and Reiju hears several locks slide into place while she stands in an almost normal looking kitchen, complete with tacky counter tops and linoleum floors. "What the fuck." she says to herself.

Part II: Where Shit Makes Less Sense

With Reiju gone, Judge hurried back to his desk and flung the big old timey electric switch like it's fucking Frankenstein to light the lights of his basement man cave/laboratory. On his way back down the stairs he grabbed some snacks like pretzels and Triscuits and Doritos. Because a good host should provide some comfort to guests. And the guest coming tonight was Judge's new best fucking friend for fucking life. He removed the tarp from the Stargate looking thing that was in fact a fucking Stargate (sorry Kurt Russell) and locked in the appropriate runes. The thing glowed and shimmered a portal into existence and after a few moments in which Judge used to wipe up stray blood and kick beer cans out of the way on the ratty sofa that was down there, a figure began to emerge from the fucking Stargate. Just like Judge, he was powerfully built with a jutting chin. Also dressed in sweatpants and a wifebeater, the major difference was the flame that burned on his chin.

The new figure strode toward Judge holding a large suitcase in his hand while under his arm was a case of beer labelled "Genesee Cream Ale 30 pack." He lugged a second case on his shoulder which he then tossed to Judge shouting, "BEHOLD THE BEST AND CHEAPEST BEER FROM MY DIMENSION I COULD FIND FOR ABSURD QUANTITIES." Judge caught it and shouted back, "ENJI TODOROKI! BEHOLD! I HAVE PRETZELS!"

Yes, it was the number one ranked hero from fucking whatever universe My Hero Academia happens in, relative to... I guess Jump All-Stars? I dunno. But it's Endeavor, Enji Todoroki, and he is ready to fucking have a drink session with his new best friend, Vinsmoke Judge. It must have been wonderful happenstance that they both found Stargates in their worlds that were automatically linked to each other. When the activated it for the first time, they each could have sworn they were looking in the mirror. Wonderfully chiseled chins, fucking huge ass everything else, devilishly handsome, and after some discussion they both realized they were equally awesome fathers.

They did what they always do and began swapping war stories that had happened between now and the last time they had met. "So I said look bitch, I'm Endeavor. And then I slapped him and set him on fire. HAHA." Judge nodded approvingly. "I wish that I possessed your gift for glib one liners. I can't help but think that if I could do it right, I would have taken back my kingdom by now."

Enji, opened beer 5 of 30 and said, "Oh yeah, how did stitching your sons together work out? You showed them to me before and man, let me say... awesome parenting there. It seemed like a foolproof plan." Judge gave a bittersweet smile and said, "Alas, it was not to be. Everything was going really well until Sanji's boyfriend stepped in and separated them. It might be for the best in the end, but my dream was only partly realized. Some day I might try again, but I can't imagine where else I will find four more perfect digestive tracts to sew together into an ultimate shared digestive tract super human centipede. Shit sucks, man."

Enji nodded sagely. "I understand what it's like for plans you have for your kids not to work out. For example, my wife for some reason burned the shit out of my one son's face. I dunno, bitches be crazy. But the point is, while my son might be the perfect combination of Quirks now... he's ugly as shit. You can't be a top hero and be ugly as shit. Like fuck, I mistook a package of ground beef in the fridge the other night for him. It was embarrassing to talk to a package of meat and think your son is ignoring you because he's going through an emo phase."

Judge wiped away a tear and said, "Enji, you are a good friend and an even better father. I thought you should know that so I made you this." He presented a handmade coffee mug to Enji that said FATHER OF THE CENTURY on it. Enji choked on his tears and said, "But Judge, I got you..." and presented him with an identical mug. The two locked eyes and then embraced while bawling their hearts out. Judge thought, this is what it feels like when doves cry. The two pulled away, but not before Judge could land a soft kiss just above the embers on Enji's cheek. The Flame Hero noticeably blushed.

Part III: Yup

As the two pulled apart from their bro hug, Judge said, "I thought about what you were saying the other day about getting a young man to fuck and well, I might have found the perfect candidate. He came with my daughter not too long ago and I had some clones snatch him up." Judge flips a switch and says "BEHOLD" once again. A side hatch opens and a gurney is wheeled out. Upon it is the pirate Cavendish, but things have fucking changed. He is not in his normal blouse and gay hat, but instead has been stitched into some kind of canine fursuit. The muzzle goes up over his face, so his eyes and hair are exposed. He looks like he's been through some heavy duty shit, guys. Between his legs, a visible opening to his asshole and dick is visible.

Enji is like, "Wow, you don't take half measures do you?" Judge replies, "I was inspired when you said you had some hawk boy as a personal fuck sleeve. So I figured a dog would be just as good, so I made my own dog boy thing."

Enji replies, "No, I said his name was Hawks. But I guess he is a hawk boy. BEHOLD." With a flourish, Enji opens the suitcase he carried with him through the Stargate to reveal a young man wearing a gimp suit. From his back protrudes a pair of red wings and a shock of blonde hair sticks out at the top. Though his face is completely bound in leather, he wears blue visor across where his eyes would be. The gimp suited figure notices the change in atmosphere and vainly looks around, but cannot speak. Judge is like, "Bruh I should get me one of those."

Enji smiles and says, "I think you are off to a good start. So why don't we engage in intercourse with our chosen fuck sleeves and keep drinking beer?" Judge goes, "Fuck yeah, I've had a raging woody for two weeks."

Each of the giant, perfect fathers grabs their partner and starts to prepare them for sex. Judge does this by producing a jug of whale oil and slathering it all over Cavendish's hindquarters. Enji just spits on Hawks' asshole. Endeavor powers up, causing his pubic area to glow with his supernatural flame as he rams his half flaccid member into Hawks' barely lubed asshole. A muffled howl splits the darkness of the Germa castle boat thing. Judge finds himself aroused by this erotic display and removing his torrid chode shouts, "CARPE DIEM!" before plunging it into Cavendish's anal cavity with a sickening squelch.

The two massive men, giants not just in stature but ambition and power, slam away at their twinks. Cavendish is on heavy fucking morphine and Judge is pretty much just ragdolling him with one hand on his dick. Hawks is more used to this punishment and in fact loves the shit out of it. Were his face not wrapped in leather he would have been heard shouting, "Choke me, Endaddy! Choke me HOWRD." In no short period of time the vast dungeons that served as Judge's rec room reeked of anal sex, leather, and cheap beer.

The young dick holsters came repeatedly as their prostates were viciously rammed like the gates of Troy. Now the scent of cum was added to the stagnant air of the basement. Somehow, the two separate fuck parties had come closer to each other and in the fifth hour of this savage abuse of fuck sleeves, Judge and Enji locked eyes. The two men, both proud fathers, dedicated to making sure their names lived on into the next generation realized that their bond was founded on more than just a mutual respect based on their superior parenting skills. No, they were soul mates. With this realization seemingly kicking in simultaneously they kissed passionately, while each piledriving their chosen holes. A their kiss grew deeper, their cleft chins almost seemed to look like they were scissoring. The intensity of this erotic feeling drove them to even higher levels of fucking the shit out of shitholes.

"Enji, I'm not sure I can hold out much longer," Judge gasped. "Me neither," panted Enji. Let's countdown before we blast off for sperm town." Starting at 10, they strained through this final lap in their quest for sexual gratification. As they in union shouted blast off, raging rapids of cum spilled forth from their testes, filling up Hawks and Cavendish until it was too much for their lower orifaces to contain. Great gouts of reeking cum sprayed wildly all over the basement as the two Fathers of the Century unloaded every last drop of genetic material that they could into anuses on the verge of prolapse. They both collapsed, with their costumed fuck sleeves passing out but not before their own prostates burst forth a small trickle of semen. It was all their tired nether regions could muster.

As the two titans of their worlds lay on the moist shag carpeting in the basement, Judge reached out his hand and gripped Enji's. He said, "I've never felt more alive than when I'm with you. I only wish you could stay forever." Enji smiled, and visibly fighting tears said, "I'm sorry, I have to go. My home world needs me. But next Wednesday, let's do this again. After all, I'm just a Stargate away."

Judge says, "I think I would like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by lots of discussion with my bff and alcohol. Also, I really enjoy writing Judge like this.


End file.
